


Fade to Black

by TheElusiveDabbler (I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins)



Series: Self Therapy [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/TheElusiveDabbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young dalish girl camps alone in the forest and two humans happen upon her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: graphic rape scene. Written as part of my self-therapy. This has been your trigger warning. Fen'era is just a random Dalish elf. Fen- wolf in Dalish, Era- dream

 

 

 

 

She could feel his hands roaming across her body. They slithered down her hips, dipping into a private part of her body she allowed no one to see or touch. She kept her eyes closed tight in fear.  _Please, Creators,_  she prayed silently.  _Let him think I'm sleeping. Maybe if he thinks I'm not awake, he'll stop_.

He didn't stop. He wiggled his fingers around inside her, massaging her inner walls. She felt her stomach churn with disgust but fear and shame kept her paralyzed.  _Why isn't he stopping? I'm not responding, why doesn't he stop?_  Her inner voice was screaming even though, physically, she couldn't make a sound. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty. And through it all she kept up a constant prayer:  _please, Creators, let it be over soon._

His hands slid out of her and roamed to her butt, squeezing her until she felt the flesh bruise. He slid his long, snake-like fingers up and down between her cheeks, messaging and pushing into parts of her she never even thought about sexually. She squeezed her eyelids tighter, trying to keep the tears from leaking out. She clenched her buttocks together, hoping to keep out any further intrusions.

There was a rustling nearby and she felt him jump back as if suddenly burned. "I wasn't doin nufink, I swears!" he said with a thick commoner accent.

Fen'era kept her eyes shut, afraid to look, afraid to move. She heard a man's laughter, cold and cruel, and wondered if it was human or elven.

"Just make sure if it wakes up, it don't start screamin'," he replied, his voice a deep growl. That one sentence confirmed it was not one of her clan.

A cold shiver of fear ran down her spine. She was alone. And these foul shemlen were no friend to her.

She held back a sob as she felt the man behind her laugh and begin to unbuckle his belt. "It wakes up, I'll just kill it," he replied.

_Creators, please, save me,_  she prayed. There was two of them now. In her position, if she fought- she would die. She wasn't even a full hunter yet, what hope did she have against two barbaric shemlen? She stayed as still as possible as he pressed himself against her. Eventually, her body became numb to his fumbling and groping until a sudden and sharp pain overwhelmed her senses. She felt him force his way inside her, throbbing and quivering as he shoved and grunted.

She bit her own tongue and blood filled her mouth. She kept biting to keep from crying out in pain as he moved in and out of her back end, slamming hard with a sickening slap. Her stomach rolled and she struggled not to throw up. Her body began to shake lightly and she clenched up, trying not to reveal she was awake for fear of death.

But part of her prayed for it to be over soon, in any way possible. She felt a part of herself die as the human fiend continued to rape her body. It was like a sickness spreading through her heart and soul. She felt her body go limp as the last thoughts of fighting left her. It didn't seem to matter now, if he knew she was awake. She opened her eyes and stared up at the second man. She made eye contact with him, locking her light blue eyes with his dark brown ones, and he smiled.

He pulled out a dagger from his belt pouch and fingered the tip. With a smile that chilled her soul, he threw the dagger at her head. As it came flying towards her, her last thoughts were of the way the other man's clammy hands felt on her skin.

And even her death didn't stop him.

 

 


End file.
